You Always are the One to Save Me
by modernxxmyth
Summary: A cute fluffy Charlie and Claire oneshot about Charlie kicking drugs...again.


**A/N:** Here's a cute little fluffy Charlie/Claire one-shot for your enjoyment, taking place after Orientation or so. Time is rather open for interrpretation. Could even be after Exodus part two...or Everybody Hates Hugo. Whatever. But yeah. Here it is.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Lost. You already knew that, but I'm just saying it anyway.

_**You Always are the One to Save Me**_

Later that night, Charlie sat staring down at the statue, full of the substance that had tormented him for so long. Heroin. The statue was full of heroin. It was time for him to make a choice. Oh, how Charlie desperately wished to make a grab for the drug this instant. But there was one thing holding him back.

Well, now, it was two things really.

Two _people_.

Claire and the baby.

Claire and Aaron.

The image of Claire, after returning Aaron to her, just hours previously, played over and over in his mind as he stared down at the drug before him. Deep down, Charlie knew that Claire wouldn't want to raise her child around his Uncle Charlie if he was a junkie. Who would? He'd lose the friendship he's worked so hard to form with Claire; the bond he'd cherished for so long now. Inside it tore him to pieces at just the thought of losing Claire in that way.

He remembered back to when Locke had confiscated his drugs and made Charlie come clean. But Locke wasn't here now, when Charlie needed him most. _Boy I am pathetic_, Charlie realized suddenly. _I need someone _else_ to make me do the right thing._ And with this epiphany, it finally set in to Charlie.

There never really was a choice at all.

His inner struggle was pointless, for Charlie had already made up his mind long ago. He wanted to be with Claire. And if that took giving up his addiction, then he'd just have to do that.

Charlie hastily reached for the heroin and stared at it intently for a moment. He sighed audibly and ran up to the shore-line and, with all his might, hurled the drugs away into the ocean, washing them away forever.

The next day, late in the afternoon, Charlie and Claire sat in contented silence, leaning casually against a tree, giving them shade. Claire was holding Aaron, who seemed to be struggling with keeping his tiny eyes open. Charlie smiled fondly as tiny child finally seemed to give up and let his eyes close. A few moments later, he was asleep.

_I wouldn't give this up for anything,_ Charlie thought.

And it was true.

He could, and he never would.

Claire sighed blissfully and she flashed Charlie a sweet little smile. She stared at him for a moment and her expression softened a bit, becoming a bit more serious.

"Thanks for getting him back, Charlie," she spoke softly.

Charlie smiled, "You're welcome. I did promise you, didn't I?"

"Yes...it was a rather tough promise to keep, I'm sure!"

"Yeah, well, a promise is a promise. I made it and I was determined to keep it, no matter what the cost."

"I know that Charlie, and that's what scares me!" Claire exclaimed, laughing lightly, a sweet melodic sound that Charlie didn't mind at all.

Charlie said nothing, but had to stifle a grin. Moments passed in silence as Charlie watched the sun reflect gently off Claire's hair, making him smile somewhat wistfully. Then, a few seconds later, Claire turned to him, looking at him peculiarly. It was not a harsh look, nor was it an ecstatic one. It seemed to be one of curiosity.

"You always will be the one to save me, won't you Charlie?" Claire spoke these words not as a question, but as a statement. For, it seemed, she already knew it to be true, and she was now merely stating it out in the open.

Charlie smiled, but said nothing. There was nothing that needed to be said. If Claire knew it to be true, then it seemed, so did he.

Claire sighed, "One day I'm going to be the one to save _you_, Charlie," Claire stated with distinct finality.

Charlie stared directly at her, not speaking for a moment, letting the words flow through his mind for the moment. He smiled slightly, and replied softly, "Believe me," Charlie whispered, "You already have."

Fin.

**A/N:** Reviews are freakishly appreciated.


End file.
